Up to now, network IM tools, which have been accepted by most netizens, are widely applied not only in daily entertainment, but also in users' work.
The most fundamental function of IM tools is to chat, interact and communicate with a contact person by utilizing IM. In IM tools of the prior art, fonts used during communication among the contacts, especially literal communication, are relatively common and somewhat inflexible and fail to bring good use effect for users. The prior art further provides a technical solution to input a personalized font in a session window of an IM terminal. However, the personalized font needs to be rendered dynamically, i.e. the personalized font needs to be rendered constantly during a process of displaying the personalized font in the session window, thus failing to satisfy the requirements of an IM terminal user to display in real time an inputted personalized font while inputting the personalized font in the session window.